El lazo de felpa
by Bubbles of Colours
Summary: Si pretendo con todas mis fuerzas que este matrimonio es real, entonces lo será y me iré saltando y riendo feliz al jardín, hecho de carne y sangre en vez de felpa y aserrín. Pero mis ojos no me mienten. DMHG. TRADUCCION


**El lazo de felpa**

_By Marmalade Fever_

_..._

Disclaimer: La saga de Harry Potter de J. K. Rowling no me pertenece.

...

Realmente no podría decir que estaba pensando. Nada que tuviese sentido lógico o instintivo, eso es seguro. Él tenía esa sonrisa; esa sonrisa floja en acomodada en la comisura de su boca. Wendy la habría llamado un beso, siempre fuera de su alcance. Yo lo llamo un presagio, listo para embestir su camino en tu bienestar y romperlo en pedazos.

De cualquier manera, esta chica Wendy recibió un disparo, un puñetazo y se hundió en la tierra, diez metros bajo ésta. Sí, sé que es mentira. Estoy tratando algo.

Lo siento, lo siento. Cerebro en línea. ¿Dónde está la condenada- aspirina. La aspirina es buena.

Se está volviendo difícil concentrarse. Desde que vino y se casó conmigo, yo- ¿por qué me casé con él? Te dije. No puedo encontrar qué estaba pensando, no estoy segura de qué estoy pensando en este momento, para ser honesta. Aunque hay algo de claridad. Todo tiene sentido, dejando a un lado que absolutamente nada tiene sentido.

La almohada en el lado de mi cama es suave. Ronca. No es un ronquido horrible; no, es suave… como mi almohada, en realidad. Es casi reconfortante porque cuando ronca, parece casi humano y dejo crecer la esperanza.

Algunas veces me acuerdo de la historia del Conejo de felpa y pienso que si pretendo con todas mis fuerzas que este matrimonio es real, entonces lo será y me iré saltando y riendo feliz al jardín, hecho de carne y sangre en vez de felpa y aserrín. Pero mis ojos no me mienten. Todavía veo el presagio acomodado en su sonrisa, listo para altar encima de mí en cualquier momento.

Me propuso matrimonio en la forma tradicional, en un restaurante en una rodilla y sea lo que fuese que se apoderó de mí, causó que le dijera que sí. Supongo que fue lo mismo que me hizo aceptar salir con él, un año antes.

Harry y Ron no me visitan y por qué no tengo idea, pero lo tomo como otro presagio. Mis lechuzas nunca regresan cuando las envío, aunque siempre hay una lechuza reemplazante con el mismo patrón de plumas esperando en la lechucería Malfoy. Una vez mandé una, la observé alejarse volando, sólo para darme la vuelta y encontrar su duplicado directamente detrás de mí, mirándome con sus ojos redondos, sin parpadear y color ámbar.

Se da la vuelta, mirando en mi dirección, cesando sus ronquidos. "¿Todavía estás despierta? Es tarde. Y no deberías escribir en la oscuridad. Te cansarás los ojos." Guardo mi pergamino en el velador y me acurruca en su pecho, dándome un beso en el hombro. Memorizo sus palabras y movimientos, planeando transcribirlos aquí.

Actúa como un marido cariñoso y se preocupa por mí y me acuerdo de "El Estampado Amarillo", pero no encuentro a una mujer sacudiendo los barrotes de su jaula en las paredes de esta sala, solo en mi cerebro, en el recoveco donde mi sanidad e independencia están almacenadas. No recuerdo haber usado tantas metáforas mezcladas antes en mi vida.

Me encuentro cansada en los momentos equivocados. Estaré haciendo algo- leyendo, comiendo, paseando- y me encuentro súbitamente incapaz de seguir hasta que haya descansado. Es desconcertante encontrarme incapaz de masticar. Ha mandado a buscar un sanador tres veces y cada vez me encuentran totalmente saludable. Puedo ver su decepción cuando descubre que no estoy embarazada. No hay nada físicamente malo en mí, nos dicen.

Hormiguitas ocupadas en mi cabeza. Moviéndose, arrastrándose, metiéndose en cada rincón y él es el más grande de todos. Para él, yo soy un áfido y me saca la leche hasta que no soy nada en absoluto.

Aun así me imagino como el conejo, esperando convertir mi relleno en carne y sangre. No es un mal marido, en la superficie y, a veces, es fácil pretender que todo es real. En el principio, casi me convencí de que lo era.

Me invitó a salir hace un año, cuatro meses y tres días, junto a un carro de sándwiches en el Ministerio. Lo había visto manteniendo un ojo en mí toda la semana anterior y medianamente esperaba que me hechizara. Supongo que probablemente lo hizo, lo que indica mi aceptación. Se veía nervioso, sus manos gesticulando bruscamente. Dijo que últimamente había estado pensando mucho en el pasado y que cuando supo que estaba soltera, había empezado a pensar menos en el pasado y más en mí. Dijo que entendería si no quería nada que ver con él. Pagó por mi sándwich y caminó conmigo de vuelta a la oficina. Me senté en mi escritorio y se quedó parado mirándome. "¿Cuándo?" le pregunté y él sonrió, la primera señal de esa sonrisa perezosa acurrucada en sus labios, mirándome. La sonrisa era sólo una sonrisa, la misma que tenía a los once años.

En esa primera cita, él comenzó bastante callado y luego, después de que un tiempo hubiese pasado y se hubiese vuelto lo suficientemente incómodo, empezó a hablar. Me dijo sobre su punto de vista social, sobre sus padres, sobre sus arrepentimientos y esfuerzos. Luego, tan repentinamente como había empezado, paró. "¿Esta es una cita horrible, verdad?" preguntó. Le dije que no lo era. Luego me preguntó si había disfrutado mi sándwich, que así fue.

No quiero detenerme en el pasado. Hay demasiadas preguntas. No puedo entenderlo. ¿Cómo me engaño? Como he escrito, todo tiene sentido, sin embargo, nada lo tiene. Todo parece tan normal, excepto que no puede ser así.

Si yo fuera un conejo, ¿sólo sería capaz de gritar?

Precaución, cautela. Se está acercando. Peligro, Will Robinson. Cierra las páginas y esconde las manchas de tinta.

No confío en los elfos domésticos. Son demasiado leales a él. Están avergonzados de su pariente perdido. Dobby de verdad que era una anomalía. No quieren hablar de él y cuando les recuerdo que soy su ama, simplemente se refieren a él como El Perdido. La mamá de Dobby trabaja en las cocinas y no me mira a los ojos por miedo a que saque a relucir la memoria de su hijo. Debo ser cuidadosa de no actuar sospechosamente cerca de ellos. Me han visto con mi diario antes y no puedo estar segura de que no le digan a él.

Dos horas atrás, cuando me encontró, escondí la verdad en la banqueta del piano. Luego continuamos mintiéndonos el uno al otro. A pesar del miedo que su sonrisa me causa, sus labios son otra historia. Susurra tantas cosas dulces a veces y sus besos hacen que mis rodillas traidoras tiemblen. Hoy se detuvo un momento y simplemente me abrazó, mientras yo escuchaba su respiración. "Te amo. ¿Cómo pude vivir sin ti?" No le digo que vivir con él me está matando. Todos los días el lazo se aprieta un poco más en mi cuello.

A veces su madre visita. Ella es la más tolerante de los dos, pero sólo marginalmente. Ella y Lucius se han mudado fuera de la mansión ahora que su hijo se ha casado. Viven en una casa de una de sus suegras en la parte trasera de la propiedad. Casa no es una palabra adecuada. Es más como una pequeña fortaleza. La única razón por la que parecen soportarme es porque mi presencia envía un mensaje al resto de la comunidad mágica. Dice que han cambiado y que por lo tanto, no deberían ser vistos como una amenaza. Esa debe ser una de las posibles razones de por qué todo esto está pasando.

Narcissa está tan ansiosa como su hijo en averiguar que será abuela. No saben que he estado tomando pociones sin su consentimiento. Yo las hago, ¿dónde más?, pero en un baño abandonado del ala sur. Recolecto tallos de Reina Ana durante mis paseos y algunas veces saco semillas de apio de las cocinas. Es un viejo remedio, pero efectivo cuando es hecho correctamente.

Algunas veces, me encuentro soñando despierta sobre tener su hijo. Mi yo conejo no tiene objeciones. Como que disfruto la idea de un bebé de pelo café y ojos grises, aunque estoy segura de que mis genes superarían los suyos y tendría mis ojos y cabello. No pienso que soy capaz de dar a luz un rubio. Pero me acuerdo de la historia de Griselde. No puede llevarse a mi hijo si no lo tengo. En cualquier caso, estoy enferma. No haré un doble nudo.

Lo encuentro hablando con el sanador por Flu. Le hace un gesto al otro señor para que retire su cabeza y se termina la conexión. "¿Hermione?" pregunta. "¿Te sientes bien?"

Le dijo que sí.

"Cariño," comienza y se detiene, suspirando profundamente. "No quiero molestarte, así que por favor no te tomes esto a mal, pero ¿hay algo que no me estés diciendo?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Mi corazón se agita y lo puedo sentir martillando en mi pecho….

Me señala el sofá y nos sentamos. Me toma la mano, sus pulgares gentilmente acariciando mis palmas. "Has estado actuando extrañamente," dice. "Por meses. Desde que- ¿no querías casarte?" Hay un deje nervioso en su voz y evita mis ojos.

"Claro que sí lo quería. No seas tonto," le digo y apretó sus manos fuertemente.

"Pero algo está mal, ¿no es así? Puedes decirme lo que sea; lo sabes. Si es muy pronto para un bebé, lo entenderé. Tenemos años. Sólo por favor, yo no… no quiero perderte." Estoy aterrada de escuchar un sollozo en su voz y me acerco para envolverlo en mis brazos. Él está cálido y, por un momento, también lo estoy yo.

"Tienes razón, no estoy lista," le digo, una verdad a medias.

"Está bien," dice en tono aliviado. "Pero todavía estoy preocupado. Todos esos casi desmayos y… ¿estás segura de qué está todo bien?"

"Estoy segura," miento y continuamos fingiendo amor.

La Biblioteca Malfoy es muy amplia. Nadie lo encuentra raro si paso mi tiempo en ella. He estado investigando, aunque no sé qué buscar. Hechizos de control mental explican algunas cosas, pero no todas. Definitivamente no estoy bajo una imperius. A veces viene, investigando él mismo y yo pretendo leer novelas. Le pregunto qué busca y en respuesta murmura algo de su padre diciendo unas cosas u otras. No parece dispuesto a detallar y no lo presiono, asustada de que sospeche de mis sospechas. Cuando se va abruptamente, llamado desde otra habitación, tomo el libro que no dejó bien puesto. Es sobre la historia de la familia. Desde entonces he leído unas pocas páginas todos los días. Hasta ahora sólo me he encontrado disgustada más que interesada.

Mi escritura está torcida. Mano está temblando, tambaleándose como un pez. Diario fuera de la vista.

No trabajo ahora. Ambos estuvimos de acuerdo- aunque no sé por qué lo hice- que ambos nos tomaríamos seis meses libres mientras éramos recién casados. Peter y los Niños Perdidos no están aquí, sólo Tink y tiene una mirada traviesa. Estoy atrapada sin salida.

Mi varita. Mi varita está apagada. Trato de usarla y a veces se queda en mi mano. Trato de usar la red flú y no puedo recordar los nombres de los lugares. Las palabras no vienen a mí. Me vuelvo frenética y él viene, tratando de consolarme. Pregunta y pregunta qué es lo que está mal conmigo, pero soy el conejo. Todo es real, o eso me digo a mí misma. Todo es seguro y nada está mal, todo lo que puedo hacer es gritar. Todo; nada; todo; nada. Tiene sentido.

No me deja fuera de su vista. Me abraza y me susurra mentiras sin importancia y yo asiento con la cabeza. Somos la mejor pareja falsa del mundo. Acaricia mi cabello, pasando sus dedos por los nudos hasta que se queda atascado en la zarza, donde los conejos reales viven. El chico y yo jugamos, pero pronto tendrá la escarlatina y el hada me hará real. Daría lo que fuese para ser inconsciente. Lloro en su hombro, sollozando, pero no le puedo decir por qué. Soy consolada por mi enemigo, que es mi marido, que es mi verdugo, que es mi salvación, que es mi hada y mi chico, así como los gérmenes que debo encender en llamas.

"Sé que está mal," dice, y agarra mi mano.

"¿Lo sabes?" pregunto.

"Sí." Sonríe y el presagio está de vuelta, pero al mismo tiempo, estoy tentada en llamarlo un beso. Sostiene un pergamino muy viejo y decadente. "Lo encontré."

"¿Qué?"

Me da un beso en la frente. "Es una maldición muy antigua con el propósito de mantener la línea de los Malfoy's intacta. Debe haber sido activada en el momento que dijimos "acepto". Mueve sus manos, de modo que estén ambas encima del pergamino. "Tú," lo rompe, "eres más valiente," sigue rompiendo, "de lo que nunca podré decirte." Sostiene ambos pedazos del pergamino, los tira a la chimenea y se vuelven cenizas.

Veo como el presagio se hunde en el olvido de su sonrisa y soy real.

Somos reales y siempre lo hemos sido.

...

Referencias literarias:

Peter Pan por J.M. Barry

"El Conejo de Felpa" o "Como los juguetes se volvieron reales" por Margery Williams

"El Estampado Amarillo" por Charlotte Perkins Gilman.

"The Clerk's Tale" parte del libro "Los Cuentos de Canterbury" por Geoffrey Chaucer

* * *

_13 de octubre del 2011_

_Hellooou a tods!_

_Otro one-shoot de Marmy, espero que lo disfruten._

_¿Comentarios?_

_Besoos,_

_Connie_


End file.
